Soul Sword
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: ((OC)) What do you get when you cross a Weapon that is cursed to never find a partner and a Meister who can literally pair with anyone? A whole lot of fun! Stir in a womanizer who takes after his grandfather and the son of Death the Kid and we can have ourselves a party!
1. Cursed Sword, Blessed Meister

**This story was inspired by something me and my sister used to roleplay. It's a little weird at times, but honestly when wasn't the actual anime weird? So I hope you like it. Go to my facebook to see pictures of the characters. Either look up Emi Nishimura or go to the link on my author page. Please and thank you!**

The stone house with stitches all over it was shining in the morning light as the sun reared its head. "Looks like it'll be a beautiful day." Stein said, sitting in his revolving chair sipping hot coffee. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Of course!" Rebecca stated pulling on one of her boots. "I want to be a Meister, just like my daddy."

Stein took a drink of coffee. "You know I'm not really your father right?" Rebecca didn't seem to notice or maybe she just didn't care. She pushed her duel colored hair of light purple and blue out of her face showing off one brown eye while the other was hidden behind her hair. Under the eye that was showing was a scar with heavy stitches.

With her boots properly on Rebecca stood up ready to take on the world. "Make sure to pick a great weapon. The weapon you choose will shape your whole future." He took a sip of his coffee again. "I choose the wrong weapon the first time. But I'm such a great Meister I really didn't need a partner."

Rebecca struck a heroic pose. "Don't worry dad! I'll be a great Meister just like you!" She then walked away out the gate and to the school.

"I'm not your dad." Stein muttered into his coffee. He wheeled himself back inside to finish up some experiments.

~Elsewhere In Death City~

"Okay I'm leaving!" Victoria waited for a few minutes before yelling back into the house, "Isn't anyone going to wish me luck!?"

Her oldest brother came out of the house eating yogurt and looked at his little sister. "What's the point?" He asked spoon in his mouth. "You're just going to get kicked out like the rest of us." Victoria had six older brothers, and all of them, every single one, had been kicked out of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. For various reasons of course, but none of them had been turned into a Death Scythe.

Victoria wasn't one to back down. "Well you just watch Ass. I'll be the first in the family to become a Death Scythe and then you'll be kissing my feet." She pulled down one eyelid and stuck her tongue out. Then she turned and very boldly walked to the end of the sidewalk and turned toward the school. She would be a Death Scythe if it was the last thing she did.

~At the DWMA~

Many students were lined up to sign in and get their badge. There was a lot of talk and excitement in the air. Everyone was already trying to find their partner. Finding the right partner was very important. It could make or break a team if you got it wrong. That's what Rebecca believed anyway.

Finally she was at the front of the line. "Name?" The lady asked her.

"Rebecca Stein."

"Weapon or Meister?" The woman seemed bored with saying this over and over again.

"Meister." The woman handed her a tag that hand the word 'Meister' printed out in bold letters.

"Attach that to a place it can be seen and good luck finding your partner." The woman looked passed her, clearly she was done. Rebecca stepped to the side while pinning her name tag onto her striped shirt. Now to find a weapon!

However, how was she supposed to tell who would be a good weapon? There wasn't a hand book on this or anything. She wandered through the crowds looking at people's name tags. "Meister, Meister, Weapon. Oh he looks like he already has a partner." This was going to be harder than she thought.

"What did you just say you prick?!" Rebecca looked over; there was a group of students standing in a circle. She pushed to the center to see what was going on. Standing in the middle of the circle was a girl with long brown hair halfway tied up. She had fierce brown eyes, but they might only seem fierce because she was glaring at the moment. She was small in stature but she had a great presence.

Being able to see souls Rebecca could tell that this girl had a soul about twice the size of a normal soul. It was red with a spike coming out each side. It looked like a very chaotic soul. Not many people could match with that. "What did you say prick!?" She repeated.

"You're never going to find a Meister. You're bad luck, no one wants to be partnered with you!" The boy that she was fighting with yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're family is cursed! No one from your family can be a Death Scythe. You're nothing"

The girl turned red with rage. "Well why don't we have a little battle and we'll see who's nothing!"

"Fine," the boy said confidently. "If you can find a partner." The girl looked around the circle, but it seemed like everyone was avoiding he gaze. "See," the boy said. "No one wants to partner with a jinx."

"I'll do it." Rebecca said stepping forward with a smile. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't mind. A girl with a soul that strong had to be a good weapon. "I'll be your partner for this battle if you'll have me."

The girl looked her up and down. Rebecca knew that she didn't look that intimidating. She was short, petite, and had no muscles to speak of. But she had learned that you can't always judge by looks alone. "Well I guess since no one else is man enough to fight with me you'll do." The said in a bored sort of tone.

"I won't let you down!" They grabbed hands and in a flash of light the other girl transformed into a sword. But not just any sword. She had to be the biggest sword Rebecca's ever seen. And she was pretty too. She had a golden hilt with a silvery blade with an intricate design on it. She was also perfectly balanced. In every way she was a perfect sword.

The other guy was using a pistol. Rebecca smirked knowing that he would arrogantly think that he had the upper hand with a ranged weapon. That was where he was wrong. Rebecca took a stance and waited for him to make the first move. He moved to the right and fired three shots. The difference between spirit guns and actual guns was that spirit guns had a three second delay. This gave Rebecca plenty of time to get out of the way and go to the left. Then with lightning speed Rebecca appeared in front of the boy and sliced him across the chest.

The boy was faster than she had thought. He dodged out of the way just in time and only got his shirt sliced. He fired off a couple of shots and since they were so close now, dodging them was close to impossible, so she used her sword to block. It wasn't hard since the sword was at least twice her size. Using the sword as a shield she rushed the guy and pinned him to the way. "Do you yield?" Rebecca asked, using her own body wait to squish him.

He made a noise that sounded like "Never." Rebecca stabbed him in the foot.

Again she asked at the boy cried in pain, "Do you yield?"

He screamed "Yes, Yes!" And Rebecca let him go. He ran away pistol at his side.

The girl transformed back. "Coward," she muttered under her breath. "Hardly worth the time. He should have just given up in the first place."

"Yeah you were pretty good." The girl said, hands on her hips looking at Rebecca.

Rebecca shrugged. "It's easy to be good when your father is the world's best Meister."

"What's your name?" The girl asked as the crowd began to move away.

"I'm Rebecca Stein." She said holding out her hand.

The girl took it. "I'm Victoria Excalibur, but please call me Vicky. And can I call you Becks?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I can't see why not." She suddenly was struck with an idea. "Do you want to be partners? I mean permanently?"

Vicky looked the girl up and down. "I guess we can. We do make a pretty unstoppable team. But you better keep up! I wanna be a Death Scythe someday.

With a smile Rebecca hugged her. "I can make that happen! We are going to be perfect!"

**I would like to thank my beta reader Rose the Muse Monkey.**


	2. Son of Death, Son of a Lech

**I really need to write more. I sorry for anyone who has been waiting for this story. This chapter you get a look at another partnership. You know how there's Maka's team, Black Star's team, and Kid's team and they all join up. Well this is like that. I hope you like the characters!**

"Soooooooooooo booooored." Sire complained in a monotone drawl as his head rested against the wall he was leaning against. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke in the shape of a grim reaper face. "Isn't there _anything _to do?" He stretched out his long legs, pushing his jet black hair out of his yellow eyes.

Darrion looked up from his newest copy of JUG-ular, a magazine that showed off all of the hottest weapon and meister females in the field. He had just been ogling a brunette holding a gatling gun. She was wearing nothing but bikini-mail and it was making him salivate. But as his meister expressed his boredom he looked up. It was never good when Sire got bored. Last time he had he ended up blowing up a witch's house who then ended up trying to seek revenge. She almost killed Sire if his dad hadn't intervened. Thinking quickly he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"We could head over to the school and see the newbies? I bet there are a ton of hot little weapons just looking for an excuse to talk to the future Shinigami." Mainly Darrion wanted to go check out the hot girls, but he knew that Sire would be more interested in the weapons that might one day become his Death Scythes.

Exhaling another puff of smoke Sire shrugged. "Guess that's something." He said offhandedly as he put out his half smoked cigarette. Slowly he got off the wall and started walking from Gallow's Manor towards the DWMA. Darrion gave himself one last look at the centerfold then dashed off after his meister. "Maybe there will be some good ones this year." He commented as he caught up.

It took a moment before Sire said anything, then muttered, "I hope so. We're going to need all the help we can get." Sire often said ominous stuff like this, Darrion had gotten used to it by now. The young Shinigami had a very small amount of psychic powers. It was only useful when something bad was going to happen and a lot of the time he wasn't even aware that he had said anything. They walked in silence until they got to the steps of the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

The stairs and courtyard were full young students all looking for the right partner for them. For some it was instinct, other's it was just dumb luck. Either way everyone found someone eventually. "Looks like a lot more people than last year." Darrion commented scanning the crowd. "You know why they're letting more in?" He turned to Sire.

"How should I know?" Sire sighed also scanning the crowd. "Dad doesn't tell me shit. It's a trait for Shinigami not to tell their offspring important stuff." His eyes stopped on a boy with blue hair for a second then moved on. "His dad didn't tell him important crap and neither does my dad." He said this all in a matter-of-fact tone, which was mildly sad. "Come this way." Sire said as he started walking through the crowd.

Sire didn't move between people, he just pushed them aside. Darrion apologized as he followed after him, sometimes twice to the pretty ladies. Finally they stopped in a hallway where there was an impromptu fight going on. It looked like a guy with a gun and a girl with a REALLY big sword. "Who do you think will win?" Sire questioned as he knowingly crossed his arms.

It was only just beginning but it looked like the boy was going to win. But considering Sire had asked the question with that smug way that he does when he knows that the outcome will be more than it appears. So Darrion watched closer, then he saw it. The girl with the sword was feigning that the distance was an issue. Sure enough she closed the distance and made his range attack pointless.

The fight was over quickly. The big sword turned into … a pretty short girl. It made Darrion feel mildly inadequate. The crowd that had stayed to watch the fight started to depart. It also looked like the two girls who had just fought were teaming up. Darrion tried really hard not to think of that in a sexual way … and failed.

Darrion turned to Sire to say something only to find him gone. He looked around and quickly saw him approaching the two winners. "Gods, not again!" He fussed as he made his way to his meister's side.

He caught up fast enough to hear him say, "Nice fight."

The sword girl scoffed. "That was hardly a fight." She pompously announced as she pushed some hair behind her shoulder. "It was more like dealing with a bawling child." She looked smug, it was obvious that she thought that she was hot shit. But Darrion knew, as a weapon himself, that a weapon was nothing without the right meister. Speaking of which the meister who had been fighting with her wasn't talking much. She had her hands behind her back and was watching the interaction like it was an interesting tv show.

Turning his attention to the weapon. "I was just offering you praise." Sire said. Darrion could tell that he was a little peeved. Not many people dared talk down to him.

The weapon rolled her eyes. "Well thank you for pointing out that the sky is blue." She said sarcastically.

Sire's temper was running thin. "I could make the sky purple if I so wished it!" He didn't exactly yell, but his voice filled the corridor. Darrion thought now would be a good time to step in.

Stepping between the two Darrion looked down at the girl. "Listen sweetheart, I don't think you know who you're talking to. This is Sire Death, son of Lord Death." Usually people started to treat him with a little respect when his name was brought up. However this time it had the opposite effect.

The girl tilted her head to the side and slightly glared at Sire. "Oh I get it, you're here to check out all the weapons that might make it to Death Scythe." _Bingo._ "Well I'll make it, you'll see."

Thinking that the girl was on his side now Sire's mood had calmed down. He looked over at the Meister girl instead. "That has a great deal to do with your partner. You didn't pick a very strong one. You might not make it."

The short girl suddenly got very angry. "Hey! Don't insult Becks! She might be a little rough right now, but she has the heart of a warrior!" Darrion looked over at the girl, Becks, who still wasn't talking. "What she doesn't know now she'll learn, because she doesn't give up! You've probably never had to deal with going through training and dealing with this stuff! So don't you DARE look down on us!" She put her hands on her hips, feet slightly apart, and stood tall. "I'll be the best Death Scythe ever! Just you watch!."

Darrion looked nervously over at Sire. He didn't take well to being yelled at or insulted. But surprisingly his face was very calm. "What are your two's names again?"

Glaring at him the weapon refused to answer. The Meister finally opened her mouth. "Oh how rude of us. I'm Rebecca Stein and this is my weapon partner Victoria Excalibur. It's very nice to meet you both." She said with a slight bow of her head. Darrion stared at her, she was a little off wasn't she?

Sire however was looking at Rebecca with new interest. He turned his head to Darrion. "Transform." He instructed.

"What?" Darrion said taken aback. "Why?"

"Just do it." Sire said a little exasperated. Darrion nodded and turned into a large black scythe with a silver blade. Sire caught him then held the weapon out to Rebecca. "Would you be so kind as to hold this for me?" He asked the meister.

Darrion looked up at Sire. _What are you doing? You know that not many people can hold me! I usually burn people's hands till they can't be used or best case scenario I'm too heavy and they drop me!_ But Sire didn't seem to be listening. He held the scythe out to Rebecca.

Slowly Rebecca reached out for the scythe. When she touched it, it didn't burn her hand, neither did she drop it. Instead she swung it around like a professional scythe wielder. Darrion was very impressed. "The balance is a little off in the handle." Rebecca said thoughtfully.

_Hey! My balance is perfect!_ Darrion protested.

Rebecca giggled and with a bright smile said, "My mistake." Darrion turned back into his human form and looked at Rebecca like she was an alien, who just smiled back.

"Interesting," Sire mumbled then turned to Darrion. "Come with me." He started stalking off and Darrion followed quickly behind.

After they went through a few hallways without stopping Darrion asked, "Where are we going?"

"To see my father." Sire said with no emotion in his voice.

Shocked Darrion stopped. "You're not going to get them thrown out are you? Just because that Victoria girl insulted you?!" Sire didn't answer, he just kept moving on. Darrion caught up to him and soon they were at the Death Room.

Not even knocking, Sire entered. In silence they walked down a row of guillotines until they reached the central platform. "Father." Sire said looking up at Lord Death.

Lord Death didn't look like much, but he was much more powerful then he appeared. He was formally Death the Kid until his father retired and he took up the title. He had his two Death Scythes with him, Liz and Patty. Darrion was pretty sure one of the hot babes were Sire's mother, but he never did ask which. Liz was filing her nails and Patty was reading a book about unicorns.

Turning around Lord Death looked down at his son and weapon. "I didn't invite you here, so I'm guessing you have something to talk to me about."

Still with no emotion Sire looked up at his father. "Victoria Excalibur and Rebecca Stein just teamed up." He informed his father. Lord Death nodded. "What class will they be put in?"

"The New Moon Class." Lord Death stated plainly.

Sire looked down thinking. "The class for those with great untapped potential." His head then snapped up as he looked his father in the face. "Enroll myself and Darrion in that class as well."

"What?!" Darrion and Lord Death said in unison. Liz and Patty didn't seem to be paying attention. "Are you seriously letting what that girl said get to you?!" Darrion asked.

Sire ignored both of them and looked at his father with the same blank expression. "You joined the school to better learn to control your abilities and ended up helping saving the world."

"I joined the school because my father was very secretive and didn't tell me anything." Lord Death corrected.

Glaring up at him Sire snapped, "Then we have something in common." The room was quiet for a moment. "Put me in the class." Sire demanded.

With a sigh Lord Death turned to his mirror. "Even if I enrolled you in the school it would be absurd to put you in the New Moon class. You belong in the Full Moon class at least. Though I'd probably put you in the Full Eclipse class."

"I want to be in the New Moon class." Sire emphasised every single word. "That class only."

Lord Death shook his head. "Out of the question." Darrion glanced sideways at Sire and was afraid when he did. He knew that look. It was the same look he got whenever he was willing to kill to get what he wanted. Almost too calmly Sire turned and walked off the platform and up to a cross that was sticking in the ground. Then looking directly at his father he kicked it over. "What are you doing!?" Lord Death yelled transforming instantly into his human self. "Do you know how many years it took to make sure all of those crosses were lined up perfectly!?"

Not seeming to care Sire walked to another one and still looking at his father with a deadpan face kicked over another. Lord Death fell to his knees clutching at his hair. "I can do this all day old man." Sire warned kicking the already dead cross away from it's original position causing it to knock into another cross which tilted.

"Alright! ALRIGHT!" Lord Death conceded. "I'll put you in the New Moon class!"

Sire stopped mid kick and turned to smile mockingly at his father. "Thank you." Then without another word turned to leave.

Before Darrion could get three steps away Patty came over to him and smiled. _Man what a rack!_ "You're lucky! Tanya and her partner are going to be in the New Moon Class too!"

"Great!" Darrion said actually meaning it. "I get to mess with my niece!"


End file.
